Writing Chibis Inky's adventures at school
by chibi-unicolyon
Summary: Inky wakes up with a black ring around his eye drawn by chi and kobai and shiro make fun of him when they see a black figure walking down the hall at school!


There has been the legend of 1 group of small people who help you write essays and do your homework. The story that has been going around is the story of a small group of creative writers that we like to call "Writing Chibis!" "Inky time for school!" Yelled Chi, the pencil chibi. Grone Inky, the ink chibi, said as Chi entered his room and opened the window curtains. "AAAAAA THE LIGHT, CHI, IT BURNS!!!" Chi stared at him with a mad face "Get up now or I will make you make new ink for Kanji and fill up Dizzy's and Chibit's pens!" "Chi haven't you learned those are my favorite chores." "Well then you'll have to go to school looking like this!" Chi had borrowed Dizzy's jiffy earlier on so she could use it as a "Get up" weapon for Inky. Chi took the jiffy and drew a black circle around Inky's left eye. Inky slowly opened his eye to find Chi hovering over him with a jiffy in her hand and a mischievous look on her face. Inky instantly jumped out of bed and ran to his mirror "Chi! What did you do to me?!" Inky yelled so loud you could hear him a mile away.  
Inky instantly tried to wash it off with every solution he had. "Aaaaaaaaa it's permanent! Why did it have to be a permanent marker?!" Inky sat there on the floor weeping over what had just happened. Chi started giggling. Inky noticed this and ran like a charging bull at her. As he was running he accidentally tripped over his ink-stick and fell into his freshly made ink he made for Kanji, the brush chibi! Chi started laughing her head off and rolling on the floor! Inky gave up getting back at Chi. He took a bath and got dressed into his school clothes and put on his black stickers (as usual) but the black mark was still there. When he came out to eat breakfast, everyone was laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" "Your eye has a black ring around it!" Chibit, the pen chibi, said.  
  
"Let's see if I can get this silly ring off your eye with one of my marker erasers" Chobi, the eraser chibi, said still chuckling. "Okay but you better not be like Chi and mess it up even more!" Inky now had a "Leave me alone" expression on his face. Chobi tried every eraser he had and he found one that worked but instead he said, "sigh sorry Inky none of them work I guess your going to have to live with it for the day!" Inky had this embarrassed look on his face when he went to writing school. Shiro, the chalk chibi, and Kobai the crayon chibi thought Inky was a dog at first cause he has funny looking ears and a black ring around his eye. Inky ran behind his teacher, Kanji, for protection. Kanji told Kobai and Shiro to stop. They told Inky they were just having fun and liked puppies and accidentally mistaken Inky for a puppy dog. "Today class we will be learning how to hold a brush." Inky ran to get his teacher the fresh bottle of ink he just made. Kobai had been hiding in Inky's locker since the beginning of class. Inky finally got to his locker and he tried 3 times to open his locker. Kobai couldn't help but saying something because she was getting impatient. "Hello Inky." Kobai chuckled as quiet as possible. "Inky looked around in fear. "Who's there!" "I am your conscience, telling you a message that was from above!" "What?! The message was sent from the vent?!" "NO!!! From above... space...duh!!!" Inky shrieked "Y...You...mean...there's a...a...alien in my locker???" "Open your locker and find out!" "Sorry Mr. Alien no can do." "1. I am not a boy or even close to being one. 2. Why." "Because "It" person, my locker combination won't work." "I AM NOT AN "IT" ETHER!!!!!!!!! Any who try your locker combo again!" "Okay" "Surprise!!!" "Aaaaaaaaa!!!" Inky yelled. "You, you were my conscience?!" Kobai began to chuckle but she just nodded her head. Kobai then told Inky that she was going to help him take the ink to their teacher and she was sorry! They saw a shadowed figure down the hall and it was walking nearer and nearer to them they both gasped!!!  
  
Done...Done...I'm sorry I had to end it like this but I had to stop you guys somewhere and I chose this type of cliff hanger no I did not have writers block so I will continue this next time!!! These characters are from my manga I made called Writing Chibis! Duh...any who Thanks to my friend Chibidrigger you may or may not know her but you can easily find her... 


End file.
